From Hurt to Happiness
by Timewriter
Summary: Ayame has been dead for a a few months now, and Kouga couldn't stand to be around everyone anymore. So, what does he do? He goes to annoy Inuyasha! But, he finds a pleasant surprise while visiting. This is a one-shot and will not change.


**A/N: This is just a short One-shot that has been playing around in my mind for awhile. This idea has probably been used before, but you know, this writing came from my mind and I like Kouga. I don't like Ayame as much, but you know, I thought this might be nice to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just this plot. ;)**

* * *

Kouga sighed as the dawn came. Light radiated throughout the outside of the den. The first rays danced upon the water in small beams of light. It was a beautiful sight to behold if Kouga cared enough for it, but _her_ death still lingered in his mind. Her death was too new, too fresh, and too much. After he had finally decided to marry her, she died in battle after receiving a mortal wound. By the time he reached her, she was almost dead. She had given him a brilliant smile, the mot beauteous he had seen, and reached for his hand. He grasped her hand tightly in his. Her last words were "Thank you," and then she closed her eyes. If he hadn't known otherwise, he would have thought her asleep.

That night, he and his wolves howled for their lost companion, sister, and friend. It had been a few months since then and Kouga felt the need to run. He decided to leave for a short while and return in a week. His wolves would be fine without him. Hell, he had run all over the place to catch Naraku. And so, Kouga took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

_(Present day) _

"Mia!" A voice resounded through a house. A girl of sixteen appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. Her long hair was a dark red-brown color. Her eyes were pools of green that dared one to approach her and her skin was sun kissed due to all of the outdoor athletics she did.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked in a clear, strong voice.

"Tomorrow you will be going to the Higurashi Shrine, yes?" Her mother asked.

Mia nodded her head once. Her mother smiled kindly at her and then embraced the young girl she had raised. "Be careful, all right?"

Mia nodded again and let her mother hold her awhile longer.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she prepared the meal for her and Inuyasha. What she didn't expect was a big gust of wind to flap her door and then see Kouga.

"Hey, Kagome," he said airily.

She smiled back easily. News of Ayame's death had reached her and Inuyasha. "Hi."

Kouga sat down across from her and asked, "Where's mutt face?"

Kagome was about to reply when a voice said, "Right here, wolf breath."

Both Kagome and Kouga turned their heads to the doorway to see none other than Inuyasha who made his way to Kagome. He sat next to her and put his arm around her slender shoulders. Kagome sighed while Kouga scoffed.

"Relax, mutt face. I ain't here to take Kagome. I just needed to get away from all of the doom and gloom."

Inuyasha eyed him warily and stayed put while Kagome asked, "How are you?"

Kouga sighed as he lay on the wooden floor. "I really don't know. Ayame was still so new to my life. I thought she and I would last awhile longer. She had been so strong and hellbent on me keeping our promise that I couldn't help but love her. But, now that she's gone..." His voice trailed off into nothingness.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around Kagome. He knew he'd live a little longer than her or a lot longer than her, but it would still hurt. He would feel the same pain as Kouga did now.

* * *

Mia looked at the shrine before her. She whistled and made a comment about all the steps as she started to climb them. Once she reached the top, an old man spotted her. He quickly made his way to her and welcomed her with a smile.

She smiled brightly in return and they conversed about the shrine. When she finally inquired about the well, his expression changed slightly, but he answered.

"The Bone-Eater's Well is what it's called. It seems that it's always been dry and in earlier times, villagers would throw the bones of demons down into it," He explained.

Mia digested this information the said, "I once heard that the well could connect to different eras. Is this true?"

The man hesitated and the replied, "Yes, but one never knows when it is connected."

Mia nodded in understanding. "Ojii-san, I am about to tell you something that you might not believe. I am a reincarnation. I came here to return to the previous era I was born into. Will you please give me permission to do so or at least to try?"

The man was taken aback and gaped at her. Then he composed himself and thought. "I suppose so," he finally answered. "But, if it doesn't work, I don't want to see any tears."

Mia smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She was led to the well and she jumped in, hoping to see the one person she had ever loved.

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha were hurling insults at each other, making it a competition to see who could come up with the wittiest insults. In the middle of the contest, Kouga caught a new and familiar scent in the air. His eyes widened and he abandoned Inuyasha in order to trace the scent. Of course, Inuyasha followed him to know what had driven Kouga away from their ridiculous conversation.

"Well, that was a lot less painful than what I thought it would be," Kouga heard a voice say. But not just any voice, _her_ voice.

He reached the well as he saw a girl climb over the edge. She looked exactly like her except in foreign clothing, similar to what Kagome used to wear.

The girl looked up as she saw him approach and gasped. "It worked!" she said.

Kouga eyed her. She looked like Ayame but in human form.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl smiled gently. "My name is Mia. I'm the reincarnation of the wolf demon, Ayame."

Kouga's eyes widened and then narrowed. "If you are her, then prove it."

Mia's eyes flashed wickedly. "You asked for it," she mumbled as she crouched low and then launched herself at him. Kouga didn't have enough time to react and the two crashed to the ground. Mia's arms were wrapped around his neck and out of reflex (due to all the times Ayame had tackled him), he had wrapped his around her waist. Mia's face was mere centimeters from his face.

"This seems rather familiar, doesn't it? I had done this when I was reunited with you after years separation. You had made a promise to me to marry me when I was a child and I planned to hold you to it which I did, I might add. When I died, I thanked you for upholding your promise and the love that you gave me. Even if I'm human now, I still love you with my soul."

Kouga's eyes widened once more. "Ayame," he breathed.

She smiled gently. "I'm sorry for leaving you so soon. But, I have returned and I don't plan on leaving you again for a long time."

Kouga tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I won't let it happen again. I love you."

Mia felt herself smile and relaxed in his arms. It wasn't until Inuyasha cleared his throat that the two realized they had an audience. Mia quickly got off of Kouga and felt her face flush from embarrassment. Kouga stood and glared at Inuyasha who said something along the lines that Kouga no longer needed to stay here. Inuyasha left the two alone and Kouga growled after him. Mia laughed and Kouga stared at her. After months of not hearing her clear chime like laugh, this seemed like a gift from the heavens. He turned her to him and kissed her passionately. After he broke away, he smiled down at her. "Let's go home."

Mia smiled and nodded. Before they took off, Kouga pulled her in for another kiss, but this one was gentle and said all the things Kouga could not voice into words.


End file.
